Fairy Blade Works
by Timelordsoul54
Summary: He has no memory of anything of his past, all he remembers is being in a barren world with swords scattered everywhere. And the mystery only deepens as he is plunged into the world of Fairy tail, where he must now remember his identity before it is to late
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first crossover that I have done as I've usually focused on regular series for stories but this is the grand experiment to see if people like it so here goes nothing so lets get this chapter rolling!**

 **I don't own FSN/UBW or Fairy Tail**

* * *

The wind moaned across the barren wasteland giving off a sense of loneliness that would hallow any person's soul to the core. Massive gears turned slowly in the orange colored setting sky. The eternal sunsets light glittered across the thousands of swords that protruded from the rocky earth. I stood atop a hill overlooking this barren wasteland of swords.

"How did I get here, who am I?" I ask myself, but my mind is as barren as this wasteland. It's as though my mind was erased, and that I have no memories of anything that has happened before.

I hold out my hands, stained in blood of an unknown source. "Is it mine?" I wonder as I look at my body.

My clothes are in tatters, with red cloth flapping in the breeze from my waist and arms. My chest area has a massive gash in the clothes, but as I eye and examine them, they begin to disappear before my eyes, being replaced with a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. "What…?" I think as I examine the new clothing that appeared.

The swords rattle as the wind picks up, drowning out slightly the sound of the gears turning in the sky above. I look around before picking up one of the swords and make my way down the hill, kicking up dust as I went. The dark grey gears turned slowly and methodically as I walked through the world. Everywhere I looked spanning the horizon and possibly beyond, were endless swords protruding from the rocky soil. I stopped at a few of them and examined them. Their range was wide from simple swords of steel with a basic handle and blade, to the ornate ones encrusted with jewels and gems, with the blade honed and made of the finest materials. I placed each sword back in the ground when I was done, before picking up the next.

"The hell is this place?" I muttered, placing another sword back in the ground.

Looking up, the sky was still the sunset orange and gold, with clouds wisping above obscuring some of the gears. Dust blew around my feet in the light wind, giving my clothes a light layering of it. Climbing another hill, I pick my way through the swords that litter the hill, I reach its summit to be met with the least surprising endless number of swords that still litter this world covering hills in the distance like needles on a giants skin.

"How can there be this many swords in this place, it's almost as if they were unlimited." I note picking up a few swords and move them to the side so that I could sit. I place the sword I've been carrying back into the ground as I sit down. Sitting cross legged I place a hand on my cheek and rest it on my leg.

"Why is it I can't remember anything of who I am, what I am, and where this place is?" I question myself as I sit there.

Searching my mind proved to be a worthless effort, as my mind was empty, with no sign or trace of any memory or anything as a matter of fact to answer my questions. Sighing, I picked myself up again and headed out in a random direction past numerous numbers of swords, just walking as desperately trying to remember anything about me. I walked for what seemed like hours, as it is hard to tell in a world lit by eternal sunset.

"Who the hell am I!?" I yelled in frustration to no one in particular.

I kicked a sword over in frustration, just as I felt the ground begin to shake. "What the?" I said confused.

Looking up, I could see the gears in the sky beginning to break up and fall apart, as well as the ground and swords I took a step back as everything around me began to break apart and dissolve, only to be replaced, with a bright white light, that grew brighter and brighter by the second. I held up an arm to protect my eyes as the light grew brighter, enveloping me in its radiance. I closed my eyes as it grew to be intensely bright, before just as suddenly the light vanished, only to be replaced with noise. Voices, and the bustling of feet. I lowered my arm, and slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the new light. Blinking a couple of times, I looked around as the endless wasteland of swords in the eternal sunset, were now replaced with a bustling street filled with shops and people.

"Wha-" I started to say, looking wildly around at the stone buildings that were on both sides of the street, before being run into and pushed to the ground. "Ow!" I grunted as i landed on my butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A girl's voice said.

Looking up I stared into the face of a young blond girl. Her brown eyes were filled with concern, as she holds out a hand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I ran into you." She says sheepishly.

I reach out and grab her hand as she pulls me to my feet. I notice that her hand has a pink symbol implanted on it that looks like a dragon or something. "Are you alright?" The girl asks again.

"Um, yeah I'm fine." I say brushing myself off.

I again look around at my surroundings in bewilderment and confusion. "Hey are you good, did I accidently knock you in the head?" The girl asks with worry crossing over her face.

"Where am I?" I ask the girl.

"Wait, do you seriously not know where you are, you're joking right?" The girl laughs slightly but stops when she sees my confused and serious expression. "Ok so you're not. Well for starters, you are in Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore. Is it ringing any bells?"

I shake my head. "Hmmm, well where we are right now is the town square in the center of Magnolia. The cities hotspot is the Fairy Tail mage guild which I'm a part of." the girl says showing me her right hand and the pink symbol on it.

I look at her and notice that at her waist is a set of gold keys. "What are those?" I ask pointing.

"Oh these? These are my celestial spirit keys as I'm a celestial spirit wizard." She says proudly pulling off one of the keys.

"Spirits, as in Heroic Spirits?" I ask.

"Heroic Spirits? I've never heard of that phrase before." The girl says with a confused look.

"Wait, what are Heroic Spirits? Where did I come up with that term?" I think confusing myself.

"Say I never managed to get your name. My names Lucy Heartfilia, what's yours?" She asks.

I shake my head, "I don't know my name or who I am. Sorry." I say sheepishly.

Lucy's face took on the expression of thought. "You really don't have a name...well what kind of magic can you do?"

"What?" I ask.

"Magic, I use these spirit keys as I'm a magic user in celestial spirits, and I was wondering what form of magic do you do. Are you a dragonslayer, Ice wizard, water user or something?" She asks running off a list of magic abilities, all which I had never heard of.

As she rambles off a list, I feel my stomach rumble and growl. Lucy hears it to. "Seems like you're hungry." She said pointing to my stomach.

I sheepishly nod my head, for I could not remember when the last time I had eaten was. Lucy laughed slightly. "Well I could recommend a nice little cafe for you, so come on since you seem to have no idea where you are going, I'll show you where it is." She motions for me to follow her, and I oblige falling in step next to her.

We walk through the city streets as Lucy points out multiple buildings of interest, as well as some of her favorite places in the city. I nod and smile looking around the buildings and the bustling groups of people that cluttered the streets. Lucy finally comes to a stop in front of little building, with a sweet scent of pastries and coffee coming out of it. "Well this is it." She says pointing at the little building, "Now I gotta get going so I'll possibly see you around sometime." She takes my hand and places some paper currency in it. "Now go get something to eat that place is really good with its pastries and coffee."

She turns and gives me a parting wave before running off down the street. I stare at the money in my hand, and count it. I count out five paper bills with 500 printed on them. "So this is their currency." I mutter before opening the cafe door and walking in.

"Welcome!" One of the waitresses say before leading me to a booth and giving me a cup of coffee. "Now what would you like to order?" She pulls out a pad and paper.

"Umm, what would you recommend?" I ask.

"Well currently our number one seller right now is a strawberry cake." The waitress says looking at her pad.

"I'll take that and whatever else is good here." I say.

The waitress nods and heads back towards the kitchen and puts my order through. I sit and lean back in the chair, staring off into space. Closing my eyes, I once more try and recall any memories that could prove to be of any use. But I could not surprisingly recall anything. I heaved a sigh and slouched down into my chair just as my food arrived.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" The waitress beamed setting down a coffee, the strawberry cake, and a sandwich. I nodded my thanks as she turned around as another group of people came in. "Welcome! I'm sorry but we're-" She was cut short as I looked up from my food.

The group of people that walked in, I could immediately tell were like thugs and criminals. The ringleader was buff as all hell, and he held a flame up to the waitress's face. "Now little lady, how bout you go and get your manager." He snarled at her with a menacing smile on his face.

The waitress gulped as she hurriedly walked back to the kitchen and got the owner of the place. The other members of the thugs group spread themselves out over the restaurant. "Listen up, as of now you are our hostages until we get payed the ransom we demand! So if you're good and shut up you won't get hurt!" He yells causing everyone but me to flinch.

"That's Vex of the Devil guild!" I heard someone murmur to another in fear.

"I heard there's a massive bounty on him!" Another said.

For the next hour or so we all sat there in silence some huddled together in fear, others sat there with anger on their faces. Mine was more simply of not really caring, as I was slowly eating the cake and sandwich that still sat at my table. Police and other people began gathering outside the cafe demanding the surrender of the thugs inside. One of the thugs scoffed, "Heh, think they could beat us! The weak magic users!" He yelled hurling a dark object outside causing it to explode.

"We'll let them go if you give us the money we want!" Another laughed shooting a beam of ice outside.

"We'll give you another half hour, before we start hurting the hostages!" Vex yelled causing one of the younger girls to begin to whimper, "As a matter of fact." Vex grabbed the whimpering girl by the hair and held her putting a finger under her neck that erupted into flame. "TO show we are serious how bout we give this little girl a scorch mark."

The group laughed as the girl began to cry and beg for him to stop, which only caused him to laugh. The people outside began to yell and plead with him not to do it. Vex only laughed and brought the flame closer to her throat. As this was going on, I could slowly feel something bubbling inside me. Anger. This feeling of anger grew with each passing second as the girls cries became more desperate. I couldn't take it anymore, and I stood up knocking my chair over as I did so. Everyone jumped at my action.

"Kid stay out of this!" Someone behind me hissed.

I shook my head. "This has gone on long enough!" I yelled at Vex and his gang, anger beginning to burn into fury, "Let her go and this will be your only warning!"

Vex laughed, "Oh think that you're a tough guy huh? Frost deal with our little upstart here." He said to the guy who used ice.

"Sure thing boss!" Frost said conjuring up a spear made of ice. "You're gonna regret talking like that to our boss here." He smiled cocking the spear into a throwing position. "Now how bout I freeze you to the spot. Icicle spear!"

Frost threw the spear at me like a cannon, but as he did so, time seemed to slow for me. A hazy memory broke into my mind. A line and name. On instinct that I could not explain, I raised my right arm and closed my eyes.

" _I am the bone of my sword_ ," i chanted feeling energy swell up into my arm and hand. As it did, an image of a seven petaled pink flower appeared in my mind and the name. " _Rho Aias!"_

As soon as I chanted the name power overflowed into my hand and before my eyes and everyone else's, a flower with seven petals appeared from my hand extending in front of me. The spear slammed into it causing the shield to spark as it came into contact with it. The spear exploded and dissolved into a shower of ice.

"What the!?" Frost stammered wide eyed.

I didn't give them time to readjust as I could feel power again flowing into my hands, and allowing myself to fall to some unknown instinct I focused myself on the images in my mind poking through the haze. "I won't let you harm them anymore!" I yelled as in my left hand a large black bow appeared, and in my right a spiral sword that turned into an arrow.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had the arrow notched as it began to spark with red energy. " _I am the bone of my sword."_ I say again pulling the bow back at full draw. Vex and his crew began to back up.

I looked at my arms and saw that they had the same red mantel on that I wore in that world of swords. " _Caladbolg!"_ I yelled releasing the arrow.

I could feel the massive amount of power that flowed through the arrow being released in a single instance as it rocketed towards Vex. He only got a moment to look at it surprised before being launched out of the cafe through multiple walls into the air just as the arrow exploded with a tremendous amount of power sending shockwaves rippling through the city. The other thugs eyed me wide eyed and shocked, before looking at themselves and fleeing in terror. "What fragile bonds of loyalty." I muttered, before feeling a sharp pain in my arm.

"Gah!" I cried out as I fell to a knee gripping my arm. It felt like a thousand daggers were pushing against my nerves.

"You should have killed the arrogant mongrels when you had the chance," A menacing voice said in the back of my mind, but quickly vanished as mysteriously as it had been said.

I felt myself being drained of energy and quickly losing consciousness. The red I was wearing as well as the bow disappeared in wisps of blue energy. I only had the chance to look at the group of terrified faces before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Well theres that chapter now I know this guy has the abilities of archer and shirou, but he's neither of them as I will explain in a later chapter but please reviw like and fav it also check out my Kancolle and GUP stories as well and Ill see you all in the next chapter**


	2. Sickbay meetings

**Hey guys sorry this took a while to come out been busy with things in my life, but it seems that a few of you like it so I'll keep going also if the chapter is a bit choppy please don't mind its just me getting off a little rust and usually by the next chapter everything is back to normal.'**

 **Anyways hope u enjoy!**

 **I don't own UBW or Fairy tail**

* * *

A man clad in red stands in front of me. He stands atop the same hill of swords that I had walked across. "It seems you have awakened part of the power that rests inside of you." he said turning to face me.

Silver steel eyes looked at me with piercing coldness. "Who are you?" I asked, hearing my voice echo all around.

"I am no one, I have no name." The man in red says walking down the hill. "I must say quite a show that you put on in that cafe for an idiot." He scoffs stopping in front of me. "Pulling out Caladbolg on them is more of overkill at best."

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

He laughs. "You clearly do not know, do you. I'll just leave you to figure out for yourself the extent of your stupidity." He turns away walking back up the hill. "Learn to better control your outputs of power, and you'll be fine."

"What do you know about me!?" I demand at him.

He gives me a slight smile from the corner of his mouth, before vanishing in wisps of blue. As he vanishes, flashes of other figures pass through in a blur that I can barely make them out. A flash of gold hair, a woman in a blue dress, a red spear. A girl with purple hair, as well as many others. I feel myself being pulled away, towards a white light that began to envelop me. But before being fully enveloped, one name was uttered that seemed to resonate deep within me. "EMIYA."

I awoke to someone lightly shaking me. "Ugh, where am I?" I ask weakly.

"Oh good you're up." A cheerful voice said.

I slowly open my eyes. The light is intense that I have to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust to the light. I raise my arm to my forehead to give me some shade as my eyes finally adjust. I notice a girl with white hair standing at a table preparing food on a tray. She is humming to herself as she sets up the tray with food. "You must be starving." She says bringing the tray over to the bed. "Take it easy and sit up, if you need any help with your food I'll help."

I slowly sit up and pick up the fork. "WHere am I?" I ask again.

"You're in the sick bay of our guild." The white haired girl says smiling.

"Guild?" I ask confused.

"Yes, this is the Fairy Tail guild, and where are you from?"

"I...I don't know. I have no memories of anything."

"Really, do you have a name?"

"No, i don't remember ever having any name, but what's your name?" I ask her turning to look at her.

"My name is Mirajane." She says smiling.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"Well, our guild arrived at the cafe where the hostage situation was, and we were about to storm in when we felt a massive buildup of magical power and the next thing we knew, a massive beam of light shot out of the cafe like and arrow flying into the air before exploding." Mirajane says putting a finger on her cheek, "ANd when we got in there, we saw you passed out, and the owner told us that you were a mage, so we brought you here."

My mind flashes back to in the cafe where I remember standing there with a bow, dressed in red and power surging through my arm. A sharp pain in my right arm brings me back to reality, and I drop my fork. "Are you alright?" Mirajane asks her voice filled with worry.

"Could you please leave me be for a little bit please?" I ask as another sharp pain hits my arm.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

I give her a smile and nod. She smiles back and stands up to leave. "Just tell me if you need anything." She says with a smile before heading out the door.

The moment she leaves I double over in pain as my arm prickles like a thousand tiny swords were prodding every nerve in my arm. "What the hell is this!?" I hiss out as I grip my arm till my knuckles go white.

"That's what happens when you forcefully flood your magic circuits at full power like that." A stern voice says from nowhere.

"Who's there?" I demand looking around the empty room.

The air in front of me warps, revealing a man with snow white hair and dressed in a red mantel. He looks at me with cold steel eyes. "You're that man I saw while I was unconscious!" I exclaimed, only to reel back in pain as another stabbing feeling passes through my arm.

"How loud you are is what I find of the most annoying factor about you now." The man says with an annoyed look.

"Who are you!?" I demand at him only to have him scoff at me.

"Who i am is to of no importance to you at the moment," the red man said as he moved over to my right side.

"What do you want?" I demand at him.

"Tch, to think that I would be helping you again." The man in red sighs, "Lie still will you." He places a hand onto my back as his hand begins to glow.

Almost instantly my arm began to feel better, and within a minute I could move my arm with no pain at all. I stared at my hand and flexed my fingers. "Uh, thanks." I tell the red man as he moves to be at the foot of the bed.

"Be more careful next time, idiot." He scowled. "Can't believe that you of all people were chosen to be its conduit." His form began to shimmer with blue ethereal energy.

"What do you mean conduit!? What are you talking about? Do you know me?" I began to demand of him, but he gave me a smug smile and refused to answer my questions.

"All in time, and god I hope that you grow less annoying over time. But i'll just say this, your name is Shirou. I'll leave the rest to you." And with that, he vanished into wisps of that blue energy.

At that moment, Mirajane came in with an old man next to her. The moan was short and dressed in a large white overcoat with white hair and mustache. His eyes had the look of being wisened by what I could tell was old age. "So this is him?" the man said looking me up and down.

"Yes it is." Mirajane said gesturing at me.

"Hmm so you seemed to have caused quite a ruckus at the cafe the other day." The old man said giving me a smile.

"This is are guild halls master." Mirajane said holding out a hand to the old man.

"My name is Makarov, and yes I am the guild's master." Makarov said coming over to my bed.

"Umm thank you for taking care of me and allowing me here…" I say uncertainly as Makarov looks me over.

"Hmmm," He says rubbing his chin.

"What is it?" I ask sitting up farther in the bed.

"At the cafe a bunch of our members said that they picked up a massive amount of magical energy that came from within the shop, but I only feel a normal amount of magic coming from you." He said as he looked me over again.

"Magic?" I ask, as I recall what Lucy and the man in red was saying about magic circuits.

"Yes it is a very powerful aspect of life here that is everywhere around you. People that use magic are called wizards and join up into guilds where they use their magic to perform jobs and gain money for themselves and the guild" Makarov explained as I slowly nodded still not quite understanding, but I felt as though I had heard of the concept of magic before, but only a more complicated version.

"Now Mira here was saying that you don't even recall your name." Makarov looked at Mirajane and she nodded.

"Well actually, umm i figured out my name." I said sheepishly towards them remembering what the man said.

"Really? Well that's good then seems your amnesia is wearing off." Mirajane said clapping her hands together.

"So what is it then?" Makarov asked.

"If I remember correctly...my name is Shirou, though I don't know what my last name is." I say keeping to myself the man in red.

"Well nice to meet you Shirou, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Makarov said turning to the door and walking out giving a small wave as he went.

"Well it's good to know that your name is Shirou." Mirajane said placing a piece of cake next to me. "The people at the cafe sent this here after what you did for them, and they said that this was the most expensive cake they had there."

"Thank you." I say picking up the cake and eating it along with the rest of my food. When I was done Mirajane picked up the tray and in one swift motion moved to the door.

"You need some more rest so I'll check up on you in a little while." She said giving me a smile.

"Is it alright if I ask you something?" I call to her as she begins walking out the door.

"What is it?" She looks at me quizzically.

"Can I call you Mira?"

She smiles and nods before leaving and shutting the door behind her leaving me alone. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and walk over to a large window, where sunlight was streaming through. Holding up my hand to my eyes, I waited as they adjusted to the sudden change in brightness. The day is a beautiful one as I could see for miles around the city. The sea glittered a iridescent blue with birds flying over it. The hills were a lush green with trees and paths trailing all over it. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful it was here compared to where I had come from.

"Wait how am I comparing this peace to something that I can't remember?" I quickly think to myself.

I shake my head and look out the window again at the sprawling town below me. I hear a sudden noise behind me that causes me to whirl around in shock, and as if on instinct I felt myself go into a combat position of crouching down and holding my hands at the ready.

"Eeep!" A young girl with long blue hair squealed as she fell onto her butt.

The girl dropped a circular object that rolled towards me and came to a stop at my feet. I felt myself ease up and the sudden instinct subsided. "Owww." the girl was saying as she rubbed her rear massaging the pain.

"Are you alright?" I ask offering a hand down to her and helping her up.

"Yea thanks." She said walking over and picking up the ball.

"I'm sorry I startled you." i say sheepishly rubbing my head.

"No, no it's alright." she said as she placed the ball down on my bedside table.

"What's that?" I ask curiously looking at the ball.

"It was left at the door with a note saying bring this here and leave it for the patient in there." She said answering me looking at the ball. "Oh I almost forgot my manners! I'm Wendy."

"Shirou." I say holding out a hand. Wendy took it and shook. "So are you a mage? You look a little young."

"I'm a dragonslayer." She says proudly. "But do you use any magic?"

"I don't know sorry." I say picking up the ball and looking it over.

The ball was a smooth black orb with no distinguishing features on its surface. I ran my hand over it and was surprised as to how warm it felt to the touch. Suddenly without thinking, I ran my finger back and forth over a certain spot.

'What are you doing?" Wendy asked moving closer.

I didn't say a word, as my mind was now focused on the ball as it seemed to be drawing me in, but suddenly, it clicked and a red triangular shaped pendant. Gingerly I picked it up. Wendy looked at it in wonder.

"That's a really pretty necklace," She said staring at it as it twirled around in the air.

I felt a shock run through my head, that almost caused me to drop the pendant. I crumpled to my knees as my head began to throb. "Shirou are you ok!?" Wendy exclaimed in alarm, as the pain in my head grew larger.

"Hold on I'll go get some help!" She said running out of the room.

The pain grew larger still, as I gripped my head in agony. "What the hell is this!?" I said through clenched teeth. That's when I noticed beneath me, the floor had begun to glow a blood red color. "What-" I started to say, but was cut short as another round of agony went through my head.

The floor grew a brighter red as lines began to draw themselves over the floor creating a circle with a star in the center of it. As the symbol was drawn the pain in my head doubled tenfold. The pendant began glowing a bright red until it reached the intensity of the circle. My arms began to grow hot as it felt like something was etching itself onto my skin. I gripped my chest as I found myself having more and more difficulty breathing.

"Seals complete." A voice said in my head. "Link established to throne confirmed."

The light and circle began to disappear along with the pain in my head and arms. "Counter Guardian, the throne is connected draw its power and form and find the grail." The voice continued in a echoing manner.

The pain in my head vanished completely and everything returned to as it was a minute ago. The pendant lay next to me the color now back to a dark blood red color. I heaved a heavy breath and wiped my face to clear off the sweat, when I noticed a flash of red. I squinted at my hand and noticed a bright red mark on it in the shape of two circles and a line. "What the!?" I exclaimed as I looked at my arms and stared at them in shock.

All along my arms were bright red markings, that seemed to glow with power.

* * *

 **Well theres the end of that, now what are all those markings on his arms nd what was the voice and the red man meaning by throne? stay tuned to find out**

 **Thanks guys for staying with the story and be sure to like it and fav me as well as review it as well!I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
